Verdad Y Trucos
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN, Oneshot. Mayura está jugando con el Dios Embustero. Y él va perdiendo.


**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

"**VERDAD Y TRUCOS"**

By: Tsuki Koorime

Translate by: Tsuki no Youkai

¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Trate de subir este fic hace tiempo, pero el sitio no me dejó. Bueno¡otra vez estoy tratando!

¡Estoy muy feliz porque acabo de descubrir que MRL esta comenzando a conocerse en mi país, será genial!

Pero bueno¡espero que les guste el fic!

¡Por favor, R&R!

¡Ja ne!

Tsuki Koorime

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Traductora:

Lo mismo digo n-n; disfruten el fic tanto como su servidora lo disfrutó n.n realmente me divertí mucho; tiene un magnetismo y un encanto bastante especial ¡ya verán porque lo digo!

O.o …Espero mi traducción satisfaga sus expectativas (y las mías XD). El Inglés igual no me gusta tanto como el japonés XD pero en este mundo "O te educas o te educas en el conformismo" (¿traducción? Pues o me pongo a estudiar o jamás seré alguien que gane un **buen** sueldo +.+ Okaneeee -dineroooo-). Etto, gomen, como sea:

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

n.n Dejen comentarios por favor; desearía saber que opinan de mi traducción; por cierto yo le mandaré sus comentarios a la señorita Tsuki Koorime.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Con cariño, Tsuki No Youkai.

* * *

Hablando

-¿Y?- susurró Loki un poco cansado.

-¡Onegai, Loki-kun!-

-Mayura ¿realmente tengo que jugar esto?-

-¡No tengo sueño Loki-kun! Vamos, sólo hasta que me duerma.-

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza. El padre de Mayura había salido el fin de semana y Loki no quería que la chica misterio se metiera en problemas estando sola en el templo con una tormenta como esa. Ella no estaría a salvo sola… como fuese, ahora sólo podía pensar en la seguridad de su propia paciencia…

-Bien, bien. Empecemos.-

La preciosa asistente del detective exclamó con fuerza.- ¡Sí!- La chica cerró la puerta de la habitación y saltó dentro de la cama de Loki.- ¡Las reglas son muy fáciles! Cada uno de nosotros hace una pregunta o un reto y el otro debe aceptar alguno de los dos, o sino tendrá un castigado.-

-Que estupidez.- reclamó.

Mayura le mostró su mejor rostro triste.- Hunf.-

-Ok, ok… juguemos.-

Loki respiró hondo, esperando pacientemente que la chica comenzara el juego. Pero ella sólo lo miraba, con sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y su mirada (naturalmente) soñadora…

-¡Mayura comienza de una vez!-

-¡Estoy pensando Loki-kun! Eres tan misterioso; ¡Tengo que pensar muy bien acerca de ello para hacer las preguntas correctas!-

-Hun… ¿entonces eso significa que tú quieres jugar esto SÓLO para hacerme preguntas personales, Mayura?-

-¡Loki-kun!-

-¡Respóndeme!-

-¡Haaaaaaaaaiiii¡Sí! Muy inteligente¿verdad?-

-Bu-bueno…-

Mayura le sacó la lengua y le sonrió.

-¡Bien! Pero ahora es mi turno.-

-Hun.-

-¿Por qué nunca hablas sobre ti mismo, Loki-kun?-

Él dudó unos minutos, pensando acerca de ello. Podía ver la femenina sonrisa, ansiosa por su respuesta. Le sonrió.

-Porque nunca preguntas Mayura.-

-¡Loki-kun!-

-¡Qué!- estaba tratando de ocultar su risa pero no era muy exitoso que digamos.

-¡Toma el juego enserio, no puedes mentir sino serás castigado!-

-No estoy mintiendo Mayura. TÚ eres la que siempre tiene miedo de preguntarme cualquier cosa ¡Y ahora estás jugando esto para hacerlo!-

Mayura parpadeó, arqueó sus cejas ¡Era malísima haciéndose la enojada! Ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Aún cuando aquellos ojos verdes le sonreían, con aquel aire de superioridad.

-Es mi turno.-

Loki sonrió orgullosamente. No tomaría mucho tiempo para que la mujer se cansara y se fuera a dormir devolviéndole su tranquilidad y su buena noche de sueño.

Pero, como fuese, ese juego se veía bastante entretenido y él podría tener algo de diversión con la pobre de Mayura…

¡Eso era! Una simple humana jugando "Verdad o reto" con el Dios Embustero.

-¿Cómo podrías saber si miento Mayura?-

-Eso es fácil; sueles entrecerrar los ojos, hablar con un tono más firme y burlón, como si te divirtieras, pero siempre te niegas a dar detalles.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como nunca, mirando a la chica de inocente sonrisa, como si ella estuviese diciendo la más obvia cosa en el mundo.

Era una respuesta que ni el mismo Odin ni ningún otro Dios había podido dar.

Ella había revelado el secreto del Dios Embustero.

-También escondes una parte de tus manos o tus dedos. Claro que lo haces, porque la punta de tus dedos siempre tiembla cuando dices una mentira¡una GRAN mentira!-

-¡NANI¡YO NO HAGO ESO!-

Mayura respondió otra vez, con suavidad.

-Si, lo haces.-

-¡Claro que no!

-Lo estás hacienda justo ahora.-

-¿Qué?-

El Dios en cuerpo de niño miro la lluvia a través de la ventana. Estaba molesto ¡realmente molesto!

¡El nunca temblaba!

¡Dijo legendarias mentiras a todo Asgard ,y nunca lo había descubierto algún Dios! Nunca… Ninguno lo había descubierto por algún pequeño detalle.

¡Que diablos pensaba Mayura! Hunf ¡Eso era un insulto!

¡Ahora tendría su venganza! La iba a hacer sentir tan apenada, tan avergonzada ¡que nunca querría volver a jugar con el Dios Embustero!

Mayura le sonrió ampliamente, sus rosados ojos brillaron con un simple: "Es mi turno."

-Como sea.-

Mayura guardó silencio por un largo rato. Loki la observaba con cierta curiosidad. Ella no tenía esa usual sonrisa, y sus ojos miraban las sábanas de la cama. Perdidos y vacíos ojos.

Por su rostro sabía que tenía una importante pregunta que hacer.

Una que no sabría como responder…

-¿Mayura?- se atrevió a llamarla, trayendo su conciencia de vuelta a la habitación.

-¿Por qué te ibas a ir Loki-kun?-

Incluso siendo un juego, no podría mentir.

No por el castigo o porque la punta de sus dedos temblara… no.

Ella se había preocupado, muy ansiosa, esperanzada. Y ella era la única a la que nunca supo como engañar.

-Iba a regresar a mi hogar… porque pensé que sería feliz allí, pero no era cierto…-

-¡Gomen Nasai!-

-¿Mayura?- Podría haber esperado todo; su enojo, sus tonterías o incluso sus ingenuas conclusiones acerca de las cosas que no entendía, pero el Dios Embustero jamás esperó una disculpa de corazón…

-Yo… ¡Yo no quería husmear en tu casa, Loki-kun¡No quería que te fueras por mi culpa! Yo… yo… ¡si tienes secretos, no me importa Loki-kun pero… Yo…!-

Loki sonrió. Una falsa sonrisa. Lo estaba lastimando, verla de esa forma, tan frágil y preocupada por todas sus mentiras. Bueno, tal vez ella podría saber que estaba mintiendo al ver su sonrisa pero ella iba a saber la verdadera respuesta.

Ella sabía quien era él.

Loki-kun.

-Daijoubu Mayura.-

Trató de hacer sonar su voz más suave y sincera, tanto como le fuera posible. Ella secó sus lágrimas y trató de sonreír nuevamente.

-Creo que es mejor que te deje dormir ¿no Loki-kun? O mi curiosidad puede meterme en problemas ¡otra vez!-

Ella iba a dejar la cama cuando él le sonrió una vez más.

Una falsa (pero dulce) sonrisa.

-Pero es mi turno. Y ya tengo mi siguiente pregunta.-

-Pero… Loki-kun…-

-Bueno, si tienes preguntas, espera tu turno Mayura. Esas son las reglas ¿no?-

Mayura recupero su habitual sonrisa, su brillante rostro sin lagrimas o muestra de tristeza.

-¡Hai!-

Loki imitó las expresiones que ella había hecho hace tan sólo unos momentos; sus dedos sobre su mejilla, pensativo.

-Hun… una vez me dijiste que si querías saber acerca de mí no era sólo por curiosidad… entonces¿Qué otra razón tenías Mayura?-

Loki la vio sonrojarse mucho, muchísimo.

Algo le dijo que no había hecho algo bueno. No para su bienestar.

Ya no quería más venganza. Oh, realmente no pero, tenía curiosidad por saber porque ella se culpaba acerca de que él quisiese irse.

¿Acaso ella pensó qué él se iba a ir por su culpa?

-Porque tu eres Loki-kun…- respiró lentamente, mirándolo.- Y aún si yo no pudiera saber todo sobre tus misterios, tú pareces uno, en todo el mundo, eres la única persona a la que realmente conozco.-

Estaba sonrojado, oh sí, sabía que lo estaba.

Loki se detuvo después de mirar dentro de los rosados ojos.

Como si ella supiera… quien era en realidad…

Esa sería la más grandiosa burla del Universo.

Que cruel, Loki… Que cruel…

-No me iba a ir por ti, Mayura. Y por favor no pienses así nuevamente.-

Una anhelada respuesta… ¿perdida en sus labios de esa manera?

Ella sintió sus lágrimas de nuevo, pero rápidamente las seco y sonrió bellamente.

-¡Hai, Loki-kun!-

Un silencioso momento. Loki… no hizo nada.

Suspiró, cerró suavemente sus ojos, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de seguir con ese maldito juego.

El juego estaba acabando con él.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Mayura se había cambiado de lugar, sentándose en el lado derecho de la cama.

-¡Mi turno!-

-¿No hay retos en el juego?-

-Él reto más grande aquí es hacerte hablar sobre ti mismo, Loki-kun.-

Loki la miró con seriedad, sólo para divertirse. En su interior el realmente estaba disfrutando perder el tiempo con ella. Bueno no le gustó la parte sobre "Hablar sobre ti mismo" pero eso no podría ser de ayuda. Sabía lo curiosa que ella era y como siempre trataba de negarlo. Todos los días ella tenía una nueva pregunta muriendo en su boca, sin el suficiente coraje para salir de sus labios. Tal vez a él le gustaría responder aquellas preguntas. Tal vez el querría…

-Entonces… ¿cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito Loki-kun?-

-¿Qué¡Mayura, tú ya sabes cual es; no pretendas negarlo! Si ya terminaste con tus preguntas ¡vete a dormir!-

-¡No, espera, espera! Tengo una…-

Loki susurró por segunda vez, como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia… a su corazón.

-Tu sabor favorito es el de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate…-

-Mayura…-

-¡Sí, sí!-

Ella se volvió hacía el Dios, había algo diferente en su mirada.

Con algo de calma… con algo de preocupación. Había algo realmente extraño en los caóticos ojos de la chica misterio.

Eran tan extraños que Loki no pudo quitar su atención de ellos…

-¿Qué edad tienes, Loki-kun?-

-¿Discúlpame?-

Ops.

-¡Hey Mayura, ya sabes mi edad!-

-No, no la sé.-

Él quiso odiar esa apariencia mucho más que cualquier otra.

Pero no pudo.

Esa mirada le convenció, calmada, constantemente, como si pudiera encontrarlo donde fuera dentro de la profundidad de su alma…

-Ocho.-

-¡No escondas tus dedos Loki-kun o te daré un castigo!-

-¡Ya te lo dije! No puedo hacer nada si tienes una fantástica imaginación…-

-¿Eres muy viejo Loki-kun?-

¿Viejo?

Loki suspiró, ella había ganado.

Aquellos ojos rosados habían encontrado un lugar en alguna parte dentro de él.

Elle le había robado su arte, su poder.

Su propia identidad.

Sólo ella, sólo esa mirada podría saber quien era él.

-Ancestral. No viejo, Mayura.-

-Entonces… es verdad…-

Loki "Cómo…?"

El rostro de Mayura se cubrió con todas las tonalidades de rojo que puede haber.

Sólo un truco.

Sin miradas. Sin alma.

Esa chica sólo estaba jugando con el Dios Embustero, otra vez.

Y había ganado nuevamente.

Loki suspiró cansadamente, irritado.

Pero estaba profundamente feliz.

-Vas a tener un castigo Mayura.-

-¡Loki-kun!-

-Dime¿cuándo?-

-Cuando fuimos al lago…-

-¿Cómo, Mayura?-

-Te vi pelear con un halcón en el bosque… estabas peleando con un raro bastón que tenía en la punta una luna, ese que siempre sacas de la nada… pero aquella vez fue diferente. No pronunciaste nada; incluso no usaste algún truco. Solamente tenías los ojos rojos.

Rojizos ojos.

Entonces, ella los había visto y nunca le dijo.

Tal vez ese había sido el inició de su curiosidad… y su búsqueda por tener respuestas.

Rara vez puedes sentarte sobre la cama y escuchar la lluvia mientras hablas de tus secretos…

Que triste.

-Sou ka. Ya veo, Mayura.-

-Gomen ne Loki-kun.-

Ella estaba temblando, sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza una almohada.

-Pero ¿Por qué… por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-No quería que Loki-kun se enfureciera conmigo cuando descubriera que lo había seguido.-

-¡Arriesgaste tu vida allí; estaba tratando de protegerte!-

-¡Lo siento! Por favor…-

Mayura se sonrojó nuevamente, sus ojos buscaban un lugar seguro para mirar, un lugar como la ventana. Perdiendo sus pensamientos en la lluvia. Loki guardó silencio, Mayura lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él podría estar de esa forma para siempre…

-¿A quién le toca?-

-Creo que es tu turno.-

-¡Pero no me has dicho tu edad todavía!-

Loki rió. No le importaba. No quería mentir más.

-¡No lo recuerdo Mayura!-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible Loki-kun¡Todo el mundo sabe que edad tiene!-

-Cuando pasa tanto, tanto tiempo ya no puedes contarlo.-

-Hunf… debe ser ridículo parecer siempre un niño…-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO, MAYURA!-

El Dios Embustero regañó a la incoherente chica, pero ella sólo giró sus ojos.

-Hai, hai Loki-kun…-

Loki suspiró.

¡Que chica!

-Entonces¿qué eres Loki-kun?-

-Un Dios.-

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice ¿sabias?-

Él le respondió seriamente, la miró a los ojos.

-En el parque. El día que estabas buscándome. Te dije eso y no me creíste.-

-¿Na… nani?-

Loki tenía una amplia sonrisa, sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

Había atrapado a la chica.

-¡Oh! Se me ha ocurrido algo Mayura. Te mereces un castigo.-

-¿AAAAAHHHHH? Tú… eres un… ¡Espera¿Por qué!-

-¡Mentiste! Me dijiste que querías saber más acerca de mi y que no era sólo para satisfacer tu infinita curiosidad¡PERO no me dijiste que YA sabías que yo era más de lo que aparentaba! Mentiste.-

-¡No mentí Loki-kun! Yo sólo… sólo no te hablé sobre esa parte…-

-Lo omitiste, y me mentiste en el juego. Tsk, tsk… te voy a castigar, Mayura.-

-¡Loki-kun!-

Mayura mantuvo esos grandes e infantiles ojos sobre él.

Ella lo tentó a cada momento para hacer sus pequeños deseos, sus desconocidas peticiones…

Un intento para hacerle perdonar cualquier tipo de errores…

Pero ahora no…

Loki volvió su rostro hacía el de ella, rozando sus labios.

Esa era la verdad.

No había preguntas, no había respuestas.

Pero la verdad estuvo allí, todo el tiempo, a lo largo del juego.

Sostuvo algunos mechones de su cabello, tocando su delicado rostro.

Podía sentir la sorprendida mirada de Mayura sobre él.

Su dulce boca se entreabrió en busca de una fresca bocanada de aire.

Loki abrió sus ojos, tan sólo para encontrar los de ella apenas abiertos, perturbados.

Pidiendo cualquier cosa.

Mayura dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

La atrajo hacía él.

Los poderosos brazos de un hombre sostuvieron su cuerpo.

La suave mano de un niño acarició su rostro.

Y los labios de alguien que pudo reconocerse a si mismo tal como era, pudo encontrarlo.

-Loki…kun…-

Él estaba allí. El Loki Kakusei. El joven y atractivo Dios del Caos estaba frente a ella. Pero la chica misterio no estaba viendo nada más que aquellos verdes y familiares ojos…

Ella sabía quien era él.

-¿Quieres saber mi última pregunta, Mayura?-

-Hai…-

La misma sonrisa en sus labios, el mismo roce de sus manos.

Los mismos ojos con una inusual mirada.

Tranquilos, dichosos. Tan extraño cuando era el de un niño su rostro.

Era muchísimo más hermoso de esta forma…

"Entonces, cierra tus ojos…"

OWARI


End file.
